interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Mad
English Pronunciation * * Etymology medd, madd, from gemǣd 'enraged', from gemād 'silly, mad', from (cf. gimeit 'foolish, crazy', Gothic gamaiþs 'crippled'), past participle of *''maiđjanan'' 'to cripple, injure', from 'to change' (cf. máel 'bald, dull', Old ap-maitinti 'to wound', méthati 'he hurts, comes to blows'). Adjective # Insane; mentally deranged. #: You want to spend $1000 on a pair of shoes? Are you '''mad'?'' #: He's got this '''mad' idea that he's irresistible to women.'' # Angry, annoyed. #: Are you '''mad' at me?'' # Wildly confused or excited. # Extremely foolish or unwise; irrational; imprudent. # (usually as mad for or mad about) Extremely enthusiastic about; crazy about; infatuated with; overcome with desire for. #: Aren't you just '''mad' for that red dress?'' # abnormally ferocious or furious; or, rabid, affected with rabies. #: A '''mad' dog'' # Intensifier, signifies an abundance or high quality of a thing; much or many. #: I gotta give you '''mad' props for scoring us those tickets.'' #: Their lead guitarist has '''mad' skills.'' #: There's always '''mad' girls at those parties.'' Synonyms * See WikiSaurus:insane * See WikiSaurus:angry * hella; helluv. * See Wikipedia:Mad Synonyms Translations * Albanian: * Arabic: (majnūn) * Breton: foll , sot * Catalan: boig , boja * Chinese: 疯狂的 (fēngkuángde) * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: vanvittig, skør, sindssyg, gal * Dutch: , , * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * French: , * German: , , , , * Greek: τρελός , παράφρονας , φρενοβλαβής , μανιακός * Hindi: (pagal) * Hungarian: * Ido: fola * Indonesian: * Italian: , , , * Japanese: 気が狂った (きがくるった, kiga kurutta) * Javanese: * Korean: 미친 (michin) * Kurdish: * Malay: * Ngarrindjeri: * Norwegian: , * Old English: , * Pashto: * Pitjantjatjara: rama * Portuguese: * Russian: * Sardinian: maccu, iscassiadu * Scottish Gaelic: às a ciall , às a chiall * Spanish: , * Swedish: , * Thai: (baa), (vi khon ja rit) * Turkish: * Breton: kounnaret, fuloret, fumet * Danish: , * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: , , * German: , * Greek: , , * Indonesian: * Kurdish: , , * Norwegian: , , * Old English: * Portuguese: , * Spanish: , * Thai: (baa klaang) * Greek: , * Norwegian: gal etter * Pashto: Adverb # Intensifier; to a large degree; extremely; exceedingly; very; unbelievably. #: He was driving '''mad' slow.'' #: It's '''mad' hot today.'' Synonyms * hella; helluv; wicked Derived terms * mad as a hatter * madden * madding * madhouse * madly Verb # To madden, to anger, to frustrate. #* c. 1595, William Shakespeare, The Tragedy of King Richard the Second, Act V Scene 5: #*: This musick mads me, let it sound no more. #* 1621, Robert Burton, The Anatomy of Melancholy, I.2.4.iv: #*: He that mads others, if he were so humoured, would be as mad himself, as much grieved and tormented .... Anagrams * * AMD * dam * DMA Category:Emotions Category:English degree adverbs Category:English intensifiers ---- Breton Adjective # good Noun # goodness Category:Breton nouns ---- Danish Pronunciation * * Etymology From . Noun # food Noun # sandwich, bread and butter Inflection ---- Palauan Noun mad # eye Category:Palauan nouns ---- Welsh Adjective # good # lucky, fortunate # suitable Noun # goodness br:mad da:mad et:mad el:mad es:mad fa:mad fr:mad ko:mad hr:mad io:mad it:mad kn:mad kk:mad ku:mad lo:mad hu:mad ml:mad my:mad no:mad pl:mad pt:mad ru:mad simple:mad fi:mad ta:mad te:mad th:mad vi:mad vo:mad zh:mad